The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, more particularly, to a macro-micro cell structure of wireless communication system for separately processing a forward and a reverse telecommunications in order to increase a reverse link capacity.
There are many wireless telecommunication system structures.
One of the telecommunication structures is a macro-micro cell structure of telecommunication system.
FIG. 1 shows a typical macro-micro cell structure of telecommunication system.
As shown in FIG. 1, there are three macro cells 101, 102 and 103. In one macro cell 101, there are one micro cell 104 and two mobile stations 105 and 106.
In order to perform the macro cell service in the prior art, a telecommunication signal is received or transmitted through an antenna 107 located at the macro cell 101. In the same manner, in order to perform the micro cell service, another telecommunication signal is received or transmitted through another antenna 108 located at the micro cell 104. The micro cell is established within the macro cell in case that the number of subscribers in a particular area of the macro cell is over a predetermined number.
In case that both the frequency bands at the macro and the micro cells are identical, the first mobile station 105 receives a forward signal which is provided from the antenna 107 located at the macro cell and transmits a reverse signal which is provided to the antenna 108 located at the micro cell. At this time, the transmission level of the mobile station is very high so that the high level of transmission signal interferes the micro cell. Thereby, the interference decreases the reverse link capacity of the micro cell.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a macro-micro cell structure of wireless communication system for effectively processing a forward and a reverse telecommunications in order to increase a reverse link capacity.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wireless telecommunication system having a macro-micro structure which has a macro cell and at least one micro cell within the macro cell, comprising: a micro cell signal processing means, remotely located from the micro cell, for processing a transmission and reception signal of a mobile station located at a service region of the micro cell; a micro cell base station for transmitting a micro cell forward signal provided from said micro cell signal processing means to the mobile station, receiving a micro cell reverse signal, and receiving a macro cell reverse signal of the mobile station which is located at the macro cell and has a short wave path contrast to the macro cell; a macro cell signal processing means for transmitting a forward signal to the mobile station through a macro cell antenna and processing the reverse signal provided from said macro cell antenna or said micro cell base station; and
a transit means for transiting said macro cell reverse signal to the macro cell signal processing means and transiting the signal between the micro cell base station and the micro cell signal processing means.
Above described the transit means includes: a macro cell signal transit means for transiting said macro cell reverse signal to the macro cell signal processing means; and a micro cell transit means for transiting the signal between the micro cell base station-and the micro cell signal processing means.
And, the macro cell signal transit means includes: a first converting means for converting the signal provided from the micro cell base station according to a predetermined signal transmission method to the signal according to the mobile station transmission method; and a reverse signal transmission means for converting a frequency type of said signal according to the mobile station transmission method to a mobile station frequency type and transmitting the converted signal to the macro cell signal processing means.
And, the micro cell signal transit means includes: a second converting means for converting the signal provided from the micro cell base station according to a predetermined signal transmission method to the signal according to a micro cell signal transmission method; a signal transmission means for converting a frequency type of the signal according to the micro cell signal transmission method to a micro cell frequency type, transmitting the converted signal to the micro cell signal processing means, and for converting the signal, which is to be provided from the micro cell signal processing means and to be provided to the micro cell base station, to the predetermined type of frequency signal; and a third converting means for converting the predetermined type of frequency signal provided from the signal transmission means to the predetermined signal method and transmitting the converted signal to the micro cell base station.
In accordance with the present invention, there is another wireless telecommunication system having a macro-micro structure which has a macro cell and at least one micro cell within the macro cell, comprising: a micro cell base station for transmitting and receiving a transmission and reception signal to/from a mobile station located at a service region of the micro cell, and receiving a micro cell reverse signal of the mobile station which is located at the macro cell and has a short wave path contrast to the macro cell; a macro cell signal processing means for transmitting a forward signal to the mobile station through a macro cell antenna and processing the reverse signal provided from said macro cell antenna or said micro cell base station; and a transit means for transiting said macro cell reverse signal to the macro cell signal processing means.
Wherein, the transit means includes a first converting means for converting the signal provided from the micro cell base station according to a predetermined signal transmission method to the signal according to the mobile station transmission method; and
a reverse signal transmission means for converting a frequency type of said signal according to the mobile station transmission method to a mobile station frequency type and transmitting the converted signal to the macro cell signal processing means.
Wherein, the micro cell base station includes a micro cell base station transmission means for filtering said macro cell reverse signal, and converting the filtered signal to a predetermined frequency type of signal; and a fourth converting means for receiving the signal from the micro cell base station transmission means, converting the received signal to the predetermined signal transmission method and transmitting the converted signal to the transmit means.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided still another wireless telecommunication system having a macro-micro structure which has a macro cell and at least one micro cell within the macro cell, comprising: a base station for transmitting a forward signal to a mobile station and receiving a reverse signal from the mobile station; and at least one reverse signal receiving means, established at a predetermined region of the base station cell, for receiving the reverse signal and transmitting the received reverse signal to the base station in order to reduce a wave loss and interference.
The present invention provides a scheme for increasing the reverse link capacity of the wireless communication system. The scheme is similar to a distributed antenna structure at the view point of the mobile station.